


something cute and christmas-y

by spids



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, and it's marriage, but it's fine because it's phan, lowercase intended, so it's cute, this doesnt make much sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spids/pseuds/spids
Summary: phil finally scrounges up the courage to propose to dan on christmas morning, but dan is having none of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> what's up dudes?? this is the first thing i've ever posted on this website, so i apologize for any errors that i will probably make.
> 
> this is a very ""forget the details and exposition- let's just get to the point!"" type of thing, so i apologize for the very short piece of writing. i also refused to read it over for spelling mistakes due to laziness, so there's that too. sorry.
> 
> and hopefully it isn't too shit.

dan and phil sat around the christmas tree in their pajamas with their hair all fussed around. phil was a bit jumpy this specific morning- and the four cups of coffee were only partially to blame.

he was going to propose to dan! finally- after however many years- it was happening, and phil couldn't decide if the pit in his stomach was full of dread or excitement. he had been planning this out for so long, and it had all been leading down to this specific moment. he had gotten the perfect ring he was sure dan would love, and he rehearsed the words he'd say over a million times. everything was set, now the only thing he needed to complete it all was for dan to say yes.

when there were only just a few presents left, dan began to notice phil becoming a bit antsy in his sitting position and couldn't help but laugh.

"okay, phil, either you're really excited for the biggest present here, or you've got to take a waz.", dan chuckled, a little grin forming on his face as he watched a shade of pink rise up phil's neck and crawl up onto his cheeks.

phil let out a noise that was a mix between a whine and a groan, forcing himself to sit still as dan continued to watch with a fond smile.

"i just really can't wait to give you my present- it's probably the best one here. even better than that four foot tall box over there.", phil humphed, wiggling his fingers for extra enthusiasm as dan rolled his eyes.

"i highly doubt that. mister 4"1/2 footer over here is my magnum opus.", dan huffed, shaking his head as he (dramatically) placed his hand over his chest and stared off into the distance.

"that is the fifth and last time you are saying that phrase this year.", phil rolled his eyes, shaking his head. as his lips curved into a smile, all of the anxious thoughts had rushed back into his mind and hit his brain like a tornado.

_oh right- i have to propose!_

"oh shut up- and if your present is so fancy shmancy, why don't you let us all see it?", dan crossed his arms, his eyebrows raising as he expectantly watched phil.

dan's toes wiggled in his socks as phil hesitated and stood up, magically pulling out a little box (wrapped in dan and phil wrapping paper) out from his pajama bottoms.

_dan did not want to know where he had kept that._

phil sheepishly handed dan the small box. his anxieties shot through the roof as dan chuckled softly at the awkward image of his face crinkled against the present.

dan picked at his face with his nail until a soft tiny box was revealed. dan hadn't caught on yet, so he looked towards phil to find the other male on one knee.

"we've been through so much together dan, and no matter how many rough patches we hit, we'll always get through it together. we always have, so i have no reason to believe it otherwise. as soon as i met you, i knew i wanted to be with you forever. we've had some great years, and i was hoping we could have some great more. so, if i buy you some more cereal, will you marry me?"

phil watched as the realization hit dan; his eyes widened as they flickered back down to the small box. he carefully opened it, his eyebrows furrowing at the ring with the diamond and- _oh my god were those little whiskers carved into the inside? this was a joke._

as dan's sketchy eyes flickered from phil and back to the ring and then back to phil every few seconds, the older decided that maybe it was time to start panicking.

the only thing dan's facial expressions were showing was that dan wasn't too pleased with this gift, but phil tried to have hope- maybe he was just in shock.

after a good thirty seconds of dan's facial expressions becoming more and more displeased, and phil's knee starting to ache, phil opened his mouth to say something when dan had cut him off.

"no.", dan huffed, closing the box and placing it back in phil's hand. phil's chest tightened at the response, and before he could sputter out any type of nonsense to redeem himself, dan had stood up and grabbed the giant box with both of his arms.

he placed it in front of a frozen phil and crossed his arms. "open it."

"but da-", phil tried, his chest heaving as he looked up at dan's cheek. there was no way he could look into dan's eyes without bursting into tears.

"phil, just hush up and open it you spork.", dan mumbled, glaring down at phil, and dan felt bad about his immediate reaction, but he was not about to let phil's proposal ruin his plans.

in fact, as phil began to uncomfortably peel away at the wrapping paper, dan took a second to let it sink in that phil had proposed to him.

_he proposed! what the heck is wrong with that fool? oh, that poor boy. he has no idea how crazy i am._

when phil had quietly peeled all of the wrapping paper off, he grabbed the scissors from the floor and used them to tear the tape.

phil opened the box, and tilted his head when another box was revealed.

he looked up at a smug dan and huffed. "what the heck, dan?"

"open the box you doof.", was the response he got, so phil sighed and pulled out the box.

when opening that one, a slightly smaller box was revealed.

this happened six more times, and phil was really getting annoyed and uncomfortable as dan held back his snickers in the background.

when phil had gotten to the teeny tiniest box, he opened to reveal a tiny fuzzy box almost identical to dan's.

the realization hadn't hit phil until he heard dan shuffling down onto the floor.

phil looked up to see a cheeky grin on dan's face as he steadied himself on one knee.

"alrighty, well, i had a really nice and fancy speech planned but you had to go and destroy my train of thought with your proposal. i mean, really phil, stealing my thunder like that? it's very rude. anyways, phil lester, i know you hate cheese, but i got to be cheesy here; there are so any words in the english dictionary, and i cannot string any of them into a sentence that expresses my love for you. we have been together for as long as i can remember, and i want it to always be that way. so please, if you'd be kind enough, will you marry me?"

phil's eyes widened and as he opened the box to reveal a ring with _fucking whiskers carved into the inside._

air finally seemed to fill phil's lungs as he looked back up at dan.

phil glared up at dan as he finally let the tears prickle in his eyes.

"there are so many words in the english language and i cannot use any of them to express how much i want to punch your face!", phill groaned, dropping the little box on the floor as he sat up on his knees and engulfed dan into a hug that made them topple over.

dan laughed as he hugged back, phil's hands gripping onto the fabric of dan's ugly sweater.

"i hate you so much!", phil whined, angrily biting down on dan's shoulder, which only erupted more laugh from dan.

"so is that a yes?", dan teased, cheekily grinning as phil pulled his head back to look at dan.

"i guess, but don't expect me to be buying you any cereal.", phil grumbled out, rolling his eyes as he pressed his lips against dan's into a kiss.

dan laughed against phil's lips. "i love you!"

"i love you too, you jolly green giant."


End file.
